The present disclosure relates generally to portable energy devices, and particularly to a portable energy device for use between a vehicle and a residence.
Existing supplemental energy sources include such devices as solar panels, wind turbines, auxiliary generators, fuel cells, and batteries, which may or may not be directly connectable to the electrical distribution system of a residence via an inverter and controller. Existing power generating devices include among other things automobile generators/alternators. Existing power storage devices include, for example, batteries, capacitor banks, and ultra-capacitors. Existing supplemental energy sources, however, may not fully exploit the benefits of the aforementioned power generation and storage devices.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a supplemental portable energy device that provides advantages over existing art.